A New Age
by Syr-youkai
Summary: Gohan awakens on a desolate planet thinking he is the only survivour from Earth. Soon he meets up with Vash. He relises that all his old friends are still alive! Everything is fine until Knives gets his hands on Trunks...- Everything, humour, romance, act


I own no Trigun or Dragonball Z (cries) I wish I did though! (cries some more) anyway, I suppose to make me happy again you guys are gonna have to Read & Review! Go on, you know you want to! ;)

* * *

A woman sat next to the man with long spiky blonde hair and a long red coat. She smiled softly at him as he rested his head. Her long black silky hair fluttered over her shoulders and her eyes just stayed upon the man's figure. The air around the two was filled with the smell of flowers and it thick with chrysanthemum petals floating out of nowhere.

"Rem" whispered the man as he rolled over on his side to face the woman.

Rem smiled and him, closing her eyes pleasantly. She held out a hand for him. He went to take it. Her laughter then filled the air, a joyous, silvery laughter that filled the man with a deep sense of emotions. As he was about to touch her long slender fingers, she vanished.

The man screamed in a vain attempt to call back Rem, with no luck. "Rem…" he whispered as the chrysanthemum petals disappeared and the sky turned dark and black.

The man awoke, glancing about the room of the guest house, "Rem…"

* * *

_Where am I?_

Darkness.

_What happened?_

An Explosion.

_Where's everyone?_

Screams.

The boy awoke with a start. Beads of sweat were upon his brow and were soaking his thick black spiky hair. He took several deep breaths as he looked around the darkened chamber.

"Where-" he tried to whisper although his throat suddenly filled with pain as if it was being sliced open with a knife. He tried to swallow some saliva, but his mouth was dry.

Suddenly his head felt as though it was being split open as a wave of images flooded into his mind.

_There was a fight…with dad…everyone else got on a ship…they were asleep…then…then there was an explosion? Trunks was there…but…how'd I end up here?_

The boy tried to stand although his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He growled as he began pulling himself along the floor of the strange chamber that he was in.

_Dad…Mum…everyone…_

He continued to crawl, having no idea where he was heading; all he knew was that the chamber floor was metal. Pain constantly attacked his throat, mind and legs, wave after wave he would groan and growl sometimes he'd even scream out loud in pain if he needed to.

Suddenly his foot that was scraping along the wall felt a void. An empty space, a doorway most likely. In the pitch dark the boy decided to crawl through the doorway, in some hope he would find something to get out of this labyrinth.

His hand brushed something, it felt like paper. He had no idea why but he clutched it tightly in his hand, as if it would help him in some way. He held it tightly as his eyes began to fill with tears.

He continued to crawl then his arms gave way, and he fell to the floor, exhausted. As his eyes began to close and his vision faded he could hear a voice, a small voice sounding as if it was coming from everywhere, every place in the room.

"_I'll find you Gohan"_

* * *

"Do you want me to make you forget?"

"…"

"I can make you forget everything…their deaths, the blood, everything…it just requires a simple sacrifice…"

"…"

"Well? Do you want to forget?"

"Yes…(sigh)…Master…"

* * *

"Thanks for the donuts!" smiled the blonde haired man as he carried a large box of donuts away from the shop.

The man began walking away. There was no road for him to follow, no signs or directions leading him to where he had to go. Just dune after sandy dune. Sometimes hard, coarse rocks would rise up out of the landscape keeping it away from the odd sense of flatness.

Finally he came upon a large sandstorm, he followed it through and found an odd piece of machinery on which he rode to reach a large metallic spacecraft, long since decomposing.

"Hello!" he shouted standing by the entranceway, "Its me! Vash!"

The metallic doors opened and a little man with big ears wearing a robe stepped out to greet him.

"Vash! Vash! Good to see you! Thank heavens you're here! We need you, we've found something very interesting!"

Before Vash could do anything the little man was already pulling him into the spacecraft doorway.

_Dad, mum…Piccolo, Trunks, Krillyn, Bulma…everyone…The explosion. What did we see? There were rocks flying everywhere…and lava in space…the light was so bright. What happened? Mum, Dad…I love you…_

* * *

The little man was standing by a large computer screen, touch-typing to get the information he wanted.

Vash stood above the man, glancing at the screen curiously as a little girl with a teddy-bear played at his feet. Vash smiled at her cheerfully and (slightly regrettably) gave her a donut. As he did this the girl's eyes lit up and she giggled with glee.

"Ah here we are!" cried the man pointing to the computer screen.

Vash bent down and looked at it curiously, "But. Its just a couple of sand dunes"

"No it's not" smiled the man as he touched the screen several times, "Here, enlarge this area here…and move it across a bit…what does that look like?"

Vash squinted his eyes as he examined the area, then he saw something metallic in the photograph and he stepped back in awe, "It's another ship!"

The man smiled pleasantly, "If you don't mind Vash would you please go in and explore this ship? See if there's any new technology we don't know about? And maybe even find some cryogenically frozen humanoids there!"

Vash grinned and saluted like a member of the army as he collected his thins and headed for the door, only to stop and slow down to shout "WHO ATE MY DONUTS?!" before leaving.


End file.
